


I Told You So

by emma_and_orlando



Series: The 500 Words Challenge [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Johns questionable pull-out game, Period-Typical Sexism, Unamused!Veronica, Unexpected Pregnancy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: John did not, in fact, pull out on time.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: The 500 Words Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905913
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Clog Factory





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha alright this is my last part of the 500 word challenge, with prompt: “I told you so”

"I told you so." John knows he is _fucked_ when Veronica leaves the bathroom waving two plastic sticks in his face. John cringes, knowing she just peed on those. 

"I told you, you didn't pull out on time!"

Veronica falls into the armchair and rubs her face, looking faint. The sticks gripped tight in her fist. 

" _Condoms are too tight_ , he says. _They are uncomfortable_ , he says. For Godssake."

"I know. _I know_ and I'm sorry." He drops to his knees by her feet and puts his hands on her knees. "I thought we were careful. I--"

Veronica exhales and lets her head drop back against the chair. 

"Ronnie..."

"What is there to say, John?" She covers her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'll lose my job, then my flat... I'd have to move back home. My parents will despise me."

"No you won't--" John winces. _Right, teachers are placed on forced unpaid leave when pregnant_. He clears his throat and, without minding the pee sticks, grasps her hands within his own. "No. You won't have to go back home. You'll live with me."

"You live with Brian and Freddie and-- My parents won't stand for it, John. Living with four men, you must be mad."

"You have no idea..."

John clears his throat and shuts his eyes. He gives her hands a tight squeeze with his own clammy ones. He hopes he isn't risking it all.

Reopening his eyes, he is met with her wide-eyed perplexed gaze.

"John... Surely you don't--"

"Veronica," John clears his throat. He runs his thumbs over her knuckles and lingers on her ring finger. "Will you do me the honour and marry me?"

"Marry you-- because--?"

"Because I want to be with you. And because I want to give you the best life I can offer." 

Fresh tears fill Veronica's eyes and John straightens his back, trying to pose as the man he is going to have to be to make this work for them. "Do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes, I do." He says earnestly. "Asking my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend, to be my wife."

He tugs her closer to himself by her hands until she leans forward enough for him to connect their lips in a short, lingering kiss. 

"You are never going to be alone in this. And I would never leave you to the mercy of anyone, not your parents, not anyone." He speaks against the soft curl of her lips. "We are together in this-- if you'll have me. Please?"

"Yes? Yes if you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." John declares.

Veronica slides down the edge of the chair until they are both on their knees on the floor and she flings her arms around his neck in joy.

"Then _yes_! A hundred times, yes!" 

He wraps his arms around her waist to keep them from toppling over. Now all he has to find is the funds for a ring... And a home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you enjoyed it sending you guys love ❤️


End file.
